Warriors: Foxkit's Last Breath
by Moonstruck-Mist
Summary: Foxkit is... an odd kit. Born of Snowclan and Rainclan blood, but not truly loyal to either. Maybe it's time he finally takes no for an answer. (Sorry if there are random plot holes. This was more of a story for me only)


Foxkit sat in a dark world. This world was void of anything but his own thoughts and feelings. The heart-torn kit sat silently while he hummed an odd tune he had pieced together through the moons he had been trapped by the Twolegs. It wasn't like he could care about it anyways. He was more focused on trying not to break the heart of the ones he loved the most.

With a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and his humming soon stopped. Looking around, he stood and started to walk forward where no boundaries laid. He knew as he had been here so many times before. It may not have seemed to be true, but Foxkit has met Death more often than any of his clan mates. That's what his power used to be: the ability to evade death.

After some time, Foxkit stopped and looked around. The world seemed to be tearing itself apart, but he couldn't care less. This was his world, and he knew it would never be capable of hurting him. That was until a loud screech rang out across the sky. In blind panic and worry, Foxkit rushed forward and to the source of the screeching cat.

He ran for what felt like hours, but he soon reached a dark cliff and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw his friend, Nightkit, laying on the ground dead. With a growl of hate and surprise, he pushed off the ledge and rushed down the cliff to her side. Once down, he nuzzled into her cold body. He knew death had taken her before his very eyes.

"Fuck you!" Foxkit cried out into the night with his face and muzzle already spilling with tears. "Do you really think you can keep her from me?! I swear to Starclan that I'll get her back!"

As he was crying out, he failed to notice as a dark figure stepped up behind the kit. Foxkit's cries had awoken the being, and it felt that this kit was to be nothing more than a nuisance. With a swift movement, the figure slashed at Foxkit. This sent the kit rolling away with bloody scar along his pelt; however, he was quick to stand once more ignoring the pain.

"So, you have finally come to my part of the world you have created," the shadow mumbled finally recognizing the kit as the intruder who had made it.

Foxkit groaned and looked to the shadow and hissed loudly. He didn't even know there was anyone else here. His gaze looked over to Nightkit and his eyes widened. He could already tell that this shadow was why she had died. His anger boiled up and he grit his sharp teeth before his gaze moved back to the shadow.

"You killed her," he whispered softly unsheathing his claws. "You killed Nightkit!"

"So, you are indeed smarter than you seem to be," the shadow laughed softly as it opened its bloody yellow eyes. "I guess I could reward you for that, but I don't feel like you deserve it. Instead, I think it's time I finally got rid of you."

With a single movement, the shadow had moved behind Foxkit. It slammed into Foxkit and threw the kit to the ground earning a loud cry from him. Once again, Foxkit pushed himself to his paws and chuckled.

"Is that all you got?" he hissed lightly spitting a bit of blood before he rushed at the shadow and slashed for his pelt.

Without speaking, the shadow easily avoided his attack and slashed at his flank. Foxkit coughed loudly and fell to the ground bleeding from both sides. The shadow slowly walked over to Foxkit and smirked.

"Do you still want to fight me?" it asked as it pushed its paw on his bloody flank.

Foxkit groaned from the pressure and his breathing sped up. It took a moment before he could breathe once more, and when he could, he responded with, "No... Just kill me then. I don't deserve to live in this fucking world."

The shadow smirked at his response and lifted his paw away. Without another word, the shadow left, leaving Foxkit lying on the ground. Foxkit shut his eyes knowing he was about to die, but his vision brightened and he awoke once more. Instead of the cages he had expected to back in, he was laying in a field of flowers. With a pain-filled groan, he pushed himself to his paws and coughed loudly.

"So, you have finally arrived, Foxkit," a grey kit giggled walking up to him. "Welcome to Starclan, my old friend. I really missed you."

Foxkit turned to look at the grey kit and his eyes widened greatly.

"Thornkit!" he cried out rushing over and nuzzling the kit he had only met once. "I-I th-thought you w-were dead!"

"I'm dead," Thornkit sighed lightly, "but so are you now. I saw as you died in your dream. I'm very sorry about Nightkit, but it's only just a nightmare. She's still alive and well."

Foxkit nodded and laughed softly as he pulled away from Thornkit and looked around. His final breath had finally been taken by his demons, and now he was at peace. Silently, he padded over to a puddle of water and looked into it. Inside, he could see Nightkit in her cage with the Twolegs. Tears suddenly started to tear from his face and he cried loudly.

Thornkit watched and sighed as he walked over to his own puddle and tapped his nose to it. He could feel Nightkit's hate for him, but he couldn't quite get his own message across. With a sigh, the grey kit had to give up and looked to a tearful Foxkit.

"Nightkit," he cried. "I never got to tell you just how much I loved you. You were there from the very beginning. What was I thinking of letting myself fall for some dog? You were my key, and I threw you away. I'm such a bad kit! Please forgive me!"

He got no response, and his eyes started to spill with more tears than ever before. He could feel she had given up on him. After all, he was just a stupid kit... He deserved all of this.

The world around him suddenly turned black and his tears stopped. He deserved to be punished. He deserved death, but he wanted revenge.

"I'll kill you," he whispered padding forward.

A dark forest started to grow around him, and so he took his spot on top of a dark tree. The first true leader of his own Dark Forest.

"It's time I take my revenge," he whispered smirking softly as he closed his eyes waiting to walk in the dreams of any cat he could.


End file.
